Korra Alone
by SimonPB2000x
Summary: This is the story, "Korra Alone", as told by the original writers in Book 4, but with a Korrasami love twist. My version is told from Korra's POV, as she tries to recover from her ordeal with Zaheer and discovers she has fallen in love with Asami. Its will be a 3-part series of short stories.
1. Part 1

Korra Alone, part 1

Korra's heart ached as tears flooded her eyes. She stared intently into the low, sullen faces of her parents and her dog-bear, Naga, as they watch her small, watertribe sailboat slowly drift away. It tore at her to know that she was the cause their pain. Korra knew they were worried about her and that there was nothing she could do.

Things were so far gone. So much time had passed since her almost life-ending run-in, with air-bending anarchist, Zaheer. Although it had been 3 years, Korra swore that she could still feel the toxic poison that Zaheer had pumped into her veins. It was a constant reminder of how close to the edge she had gone this time. This last battle took everything out of Korra. It severed her connection to Raava, Spirit of the Avatar life force, and because of it, she lost her ability to enter the "Avatar-state," a state of consciousness where the Avatar becomes virtually invincible. It bound her to a wheelchair and took away Korra's ability to be the strong Avatar she once was. Thank the spirits for Katara, master water-bender, 100-Year War veteran, and the wife of Aang, the Avatar incarnation before Korra. After prompting from her parents, Korra started to go for daily healing sessions with the water bender.

Katara's healing sessions did bring Korra renewed energy. Korra knew it would be such a steep hill to climb, as it was an arduous task just to take a single step. But Katara's calm, wisened demeanor kept Korra focused, and with each day, Korra strength improved. But it soon became painfully clear that Korra had reached a limit. There was only so much that Katara's healing could do to undo the damage done by her last adversary. She knew it and was frustrated. She wouldn't just sit back and accept her condition. She had tried to do things their way, and now she knew she needed to find her own way, her own path to healing. And so, at dinner that night, Korra informed her parents that she would be returning to Republic City in hopes of returning to her old life, to the life she knew before she had lost it all. And although it broke their hearts, Korra's parents agreed to let her go.

Korra sailboat glided atop calm, smooth moving waters on her way to Republic City. All alone, staring into the clear, cloudless sky, Korra became lost in her thoughts. So much time had passed since her old life, when she was the Avatar, whose sole duty was to keep peace and balance in the world. So much time had passed since she was with her friends, "Team Avatar", her close-knit group of friends who fought by her side, defending the world from evil tyrants, intent on throwing the world into chaos. She missed them so dearly. It broke her heart to leave them. Especially her dearest, and only female friend, Asami. Korra never had a real female friend before, and for some reason, it was important. She recalled the day she boarded the large cruise ship and left her friends at the pier to return to her parents in the south pole.

Korra needed to be pushed by wheelchair to the pier. She was to meet her parents there to board the a cruise ship that would take them to the south pole. It had only been a few months since she was captured and tortured, injected with more and more of a poisonous metal compound until it nearly took her life. Korra survived, but the poison damaged her nervous system, leaving her legs paralyzed. Korra couldn't stand, walk, or do much of anything without help. She was escorted to the pier by all her good friends, the master-bending brothers Mako and Bolin, her kind and patient air-bending teacher, Master Tenzin, and Asami Sato, a friend she had just recently come to appreciate, who had taken the reins to pushed the Avatar's wheelchair. It was clear to them that Korra needed time to recover without the stresses that the great Earth Kingdom capital, Republic City, would present. Considering all the political and public discord that remained after Zaheer assassinated the Earth Queen, tension in the city was thick and palatable. Tenzin and the other council members knew that keeping the city together would be a challenge to come. It was best if Korra lay low in her recovery.

Not that Korra's good friend, Asami, was going to let that happen without a word of defiance. Asami, being a few years older than Korra, had been in big sister-mode, staying by Korra bedside, caring for her since it all went down. They were all there for the final battle against Zaheer, after Zaheer had captured the Avatar, they came to her rescue. Bolin and Mako may be brothers by blood, but to Korra, they were both her true brothers, in life and in battle. They had all been busted and battered during their fight against Zaheer's ruthless team of benders. They fought hard and helped the Avatar once again save the world. But in the aftermath, when all the smoke had cleared, the one thing Korra could remember the most was hearing Asami's voice in her ear, whisper her name as she lay unconscious, pleading for Korra to wake up. Korra woke to find herself staring into jade-colored eyes, accentuated by a framed of jet black hair that cascaded around Asami's neck and shoulders. Korra's mind captured the image of Asami's bright, beautiful eyes staring back at her with warmth and concern.

It was Asami who nursed the Avatar back to life. It was Asami who helped her lift her useless body up and down whenever Korra needed it. Asami spoon fed Korra soup and anything Korra could keep down, and wiped the sweat from her forehead when she woke up screaming in the middle of the night. It was practically every night since her ordeal with Zaheer that Korra would wake up drenched in sweat, screaming from night terrors. The trauma of being tortured infiltrated Korra's mind, and each night in her dreams, she relived it. She would awake screaming and thrashing out with her hands balled into fists. Asami would come running and grab Korra by the arms and would whisper soothingly into Korra's ear, "Shhh… Korra, you're safe. I'm here…" Korra stared into the night sky remembering the sound of Asami's voice, and the warmth of her skin as she would lean into the Avatar to soothing her raging fear. "I'm here…"

Korra stayed staring into the day-lit sky, remembering her friend. It was hard for her to leave all her friends, and Asami wasn't exactly happy to hear the news that Korra would be leaving for to the south pole either.

"Why are they sending you away?" Asami demanded to know one night as she laid on the bed next to Korra once she had tending to Korra's nightly needs. Korra turn her head to face her friend, turning her whole body would have been far too much effort. She gave Asami a weak smile.

"Its just that they can see I'm not getting any better here. I guess they just think that I would do better in a less stressful environment."

Asami nestled her head into Korra's arm and wrapped her arm around the Avatar's mid-section. "How long will you be gone?"

Korra stay quiet for a few seconds, deliberating the best answer that would soothe her friends concerns. "Not too long, I'm sure." But she wasn't sure… about anything! As a matter of fact, Korra was terrified. She was terrified she would never be able to walk again, much less fight or be the Avatar ever again. "Just until I'm better."

Asami sighed as she moved closer into Korra's body. Korra could tell Asami wasn't buying it. "I'm gonna miss you."

Korra rested her forehead against Asami's. "I'll miss you too, Asami. I'll miss all you guys."

They both remained silent for a few minutes. Korra could feel Asami's warm body resting against hers. Asami's body felt so good against the Avatar's body which was tired and sore. Korra let out a deep sigh as she felt her body nettle even closer into her friend. She didn't want to ever leave, but Korra also knew she couldn't stay. She had to do something to restore herself to what she once was, the great and powerful Avatar Korra, master of all four elements, bestower of peace to the world. She wanted to stay with her friends, to stay in Republic City, to see things through to the end and to see her ordeal and defeat of Zaheer to come to fruition. But what could she do bound to a chair? She felt as if all she could do is sit and let her friends care for her like a weak, helpless child. Korra knew she couldn't stay. Korra let out another deep sigh.

Asami finally pulled herself up to meet Korra eyes, "Well then, go get better and we''ll be waiting here for you until you get back." Asami took Korra hand in hers and quickly leaned in to kiss Korra's forehead. She leaned back to meet Korra's eyes again briefly before Asami leaned in to gently kiss Korra on the lips. Asami then sat back, staring down to where she was holding Korra's hand. Korra starred bewilderedly, blinking at Asami for what seemed like a quiet eternity. Asami continued to stare down as she began to run her thumb across Korra's knuckles. Korra could see tears drop from Asami's face.

Korra sat still for a moment unsure of what to say. She knew her friend was hurting and obviously cared for Korra deeply. It only made things more difficult. She was so grateful for her friend, who had dropped everything, including responsibilities to her contracting firm, Future Industries, to stand by Korra for all these months. She wanted to grab Asami and never let her go. She wanted to tell her friend how the feel of her warm, soft lips against hers was actually a surprising sensation that gave Korra butterflies in her stomach. Korra took a breath, then gently put her free hand under Asami chin, raising her eyes to meet Korra's. Korra smiled, trying to give her friend some comfort, but Korra imaged that the smile probably looked pretty awkward. "I'll be back, Asami. I promise."

It was so hard the next morning as Asami rolled Korra to the pier to send her off. Everyone important to Korra was there, Mako and Bolin, Tenzin and his oldest daughter, Janora, and of course, Asami. Korra stared down into her lap, she couldn't look into their faces, she felt so defeated. Asami pleaded "Are you sure you don't want some company at the southern water tribe? I'm happy to come with you.…"

Korra's heart broke while hearing her friend's words. She felt like such a disappointment to everyone. She had become a burden, especially to Asami. She had to leave, to go off and figure this out. She just couldn't face them otherwise. "No, I appreciate it, but I'll only be gone for a couple of weeks." Korra felt she just needed some time alone, to see if she could figure things out.

Korra could see no one else except Asami as the cruise ship surged away. She felt as though her heart was being ripped from her chest. What was she walking away from? Her mind flashed back to the sensation of Asami's lips touching hers. It was all she could stand as she broke her gaze with Asami and looked to the ground.

Korra felt the water tribe sailboat rocked underneath her as she stared out into a lively sky. The whole sky was lit up in yellow, orange, and red as the sun was setting. It would have been beautiful, but Korra didn't really notice. She was lost in thought. Remembering that day at the pier brought her right back as if it had happened yesterday; Except that it hadn't happen yesterday! Three long years had passed. Korra shut her eyes tight as they became flooded with tears. She promised Asami she'd be back, but the years passed by so quickly as Korra watched her body make small, disappointing improvement. It was so hard. She tried to reach out to Asami. All of her friends had written her, but she could really only muster the energy to write back once, to Asami. She just wanted to let Asami know she was ok, but really she wasn't ok. So what could Korra really say that was worth reading?

Korra feared what it would be like to see her friends again. Would they be angry with her for disappearing? Would they expect her to get back to business with her Avatar duties? Would she be up to it as she still felt so weak and tired? Or would they continue to treat her like an invalid? She didn't know if she was ready. She wasn't sure if she could face them, or even face herself in the mirror if she were to disappoint them, again. The water tribe boat was slowing approaching the city and Korra could see its distinct outline, tall building, smoke drifting out of smokestacks….her heart dropped into her stomach and she started to feel nauseous. Korra suddenly felt a wave of coldness come over her. What was going on?

It was getting darker as she approached the city. It was twilight, where everything is going dark, yet the sky is still lit. The coldness increased as she continued her approach. And then suddenly there come this extreme pressure to her forehead. Korra doubled over in pain and put her hand to her head. What's going on? Korra tried to focus her eyes on the tall rock wall that lined the way to Republic City seaport. What is that? Korra could see the online of a figure in the distance. It was a young, feminine figure. Who is that? Could that be Asami? Did she know I was coming, did she come to greet me? Korra's breath became shallow as she continued to make out an image of someone in the distance, her fear was building. Then suddenly, the figures eyes began to glow a blinding white light. Korra breathe got caught in her throat, she had to stop. She couldn't go on any further.

Korra cried out and she threw the sails around, pushing air hard against the boat, diverting her approach and steering away from Republic City. She gasped for air, then exhaled hard. Her shoulders slumped forward and Korra was able to relaxed a bit as she saw the outline of the city fade into darkness….


	2. Part 2

Korra Alone, part 2

Korra had no idea what time it was. She had been sitting cross-legged on the floor of the sailboat all night. She just sat, staring blankly out into the darkness of night; her mind was filled with thoughts. The thoughts came and came and wouldn't stop. I'm tired, I'm low, I'm sick, I'm alone, I'm dead... inside. She was so lost; she barely noticed that the sun had risen.

She could see a dock in the distance. Korra decided to pull her boat up and take a break. She came to her feet and instantly felt a sharp, tingling pain shooting up both legs, so she decided to take another few moments. She sat on the edge of the dock, her legs dangled over the side. Korra could feel anger fill her as she scanned her image in the water. It was like she didn't recognize herself anymore.

Korra's hair was pulled back into the tradition style of water-tribe girls. She spent the last 3 years back home in the South Pole, but, she wasn't that girl anymore. She had lived away from home, in Republic City with her master Tenzin, building her identity as the Avatar. But, now who was she? Who was she if she couldn't be the Avatar? Korra's face contorted, brooding in anger. She turned and grabbed a knife from her bag. She savagely ripped out the clips that held her hair in place and bundled all her loose hair in one hand. In one clean slice, Korra cut through the thick bundle. She gripped the loose bundle tightly as she felt the cool air flow against her now bare neck and shoulders. With all the force of her anger, she flung the loose hair into the water, and stayed fixed as she watched it float away. When she was sure it was gone, she stood and grabbed her bag, shoved in her knife, and began to walk.

Korra walked for days it seemed. She found herself walking across the icy tundra of the South Pole. The wind kicked the snow up into flurries. Korra pulled the collar of her coat up around her neck as she pushed on through the snow. Her body felt so weak, it had probably been several days since she had slept. But, she knew where she was headed. With each labored step, Korra felt her mind, scattered and flighty. She felt as though she could hardly contain all the thoughts, and her head was spinning.

Korra recalled over and over the events of the previous night. She'd almost made it to Republic City, after so many years. But, something happened. Thinking about it was still making Korra chest tightened, the outline of the city at twilight, the memories, and the doubts, and a strange, ominous figure with glowing white eyes. Korra banished the thoughts from her mind with anger. How could she be so afraid? She had defeated so many foes, more than any other Avatar and at such a young age. Korra thought herself to be a dedicated, powerful bender and she was on her way to being one the greatest Avatars ever...that is, until Zaheer.

The memories from that day were branded into her mind as if with a hot iron. She could still feel each moment as Zaheer kept her tied up, trapped, and helpless. The poison he pumped into her body burned her from the inside out. Korra had never felt such pain and terror, faced with the reality of her own torture and death. The memories haunted her, and she could feel it in her tired, aching body. More than anything did Korra just want to feel peace, peace from the pain in her body and from the thoughts that plagued her mind. She had an idea of where she needed to be, where she might feel some relief, and in the distance she could see it. A ray light shot from the ground and straight up through the clouds. It was the portal the spirit world, Korra was headed for the Tree of Time.

Korra hastened her steps as she approached it. Her heart felt a tingle of hope at its sight. Korra recalled the time her master Tenzin encouraged her to meditate under the Tree of Time. She remembered how she was able to focus her mind and body to summon unbelievable power, transforming her into a pure spirit energy being. With it, she defeated Unalaq, the dark Avatar spirit. Maybe she could find that same focus again.

Korra allowed her backpack to drop from her shoulder as she plotted down to her knees. Once again, under the Tree of Time, she crawled herself into a sitting position and crossed her legs into the Lotus Meditation posture, resting her hands in her lap. She closed her eyes and slowed her breath to a steady, regular pattern. Korra could hear her master Tenzin's voice in her head, guiding her to focus on her breath. She could feel the warm air exited her nostrils with each exhale. Tenzin's voice was calming and soothing, directing her to go to a peaceful place.

Korra felt a sense of warmth come over her as she imagined Republic City. Korra could feel her heart swell. Immediately, her thoughts jumped to her good friend, Asami. She remembered how it felt when she would sometimes lay at Korra's bed side before she fell asleep. Asami radiated warmth and kindness; it was therapeutic and healing. Korra's aching body longed to feel Asami next to her so badly. It amazed her how it consumed her mind. Korra hadn't felt such warmth since parting with Asami. Korra's heart became heavy. She couldn't believe how much she missed Asami and how long it had been. She missed Asami's strength, and her resolve. Korra had come to looked up to Asami, and after her last tragic encounter as the Avatar, Asami became the only person who gave Korra any hope that things could return to normal. Korra took a deep breath, returning her mind to her breath.

Korra had come to the Tree of Time to see if she could connect with Raava, the Avatar life-force spirit. She thought if she could just focus her mind, perhaps she could feel Raava's energy again. She wanted so badly for things to return to how they were. She wanted to return to her duties as Avatar, to bring balance to the chaos in Republic City, and to the entire Earth Kingdom. But, how could she? She was weak, tired, and lame. It was because of Zaheer. He did this to her. He took away everything. Korra heart began to beat harder as it filled with anger. In a flash, she remembered Zaheer bending the liquid poison into her skin. Korra suddenly felt as though she were being suffocated. And then came another flash, it was the same excruciating pain she felt, shooting across her body. Korra's body stiffened and her eyes flew open.

"This isn't working," Korra felt helpless to rest her mind. She was frustrated and disappointed. Day and night, night and day, she couldn't stop the thoughts, and the pain. She wanted peace; she wanted to feel normal again. But, she felt no Raava energy here. And, if not here, where could she go to find any relief from the thoughts that plagued her mind. Korra unfolded her legs, and came to her feet. "I have to figure this out..." She threw her backpack over her shoulder and began to walk, away the Tree of Time, her mind still so very cluttered and so very lost.

Korra lost count of how many times she watched the sun rise and set. She walked through snow, for miles and miles, then across dessert dunes, flat lands, and rock. Finally, she found herself wandering through a small Earth Kingdom town she didn't recognize. The sun was low in the sky and cast strange shows on the clay walls of the homes, taverns, and shops. Korra felt jumpy, her heart would race as she caught glimpses of shadows out the corner of her eye. But, there was nothing. Korra knew the fatigue was getting to her. She hung her head low, trying her best to not make eye contact with anyone on the street. She was hoping that no one would recognize her as the Avatar.

What was that? Korra spun around as she could sense something run behind her. But, again, she saw nothing. Was her mind playing tricks? She, again, continued on, her head low and her mind racing with doubt. She stopped short as she came to a flight of stairs. She scanned the stairs with her eyes, about to take her first step, and then... she saw it. Korra gasped. It stood on the landing, staring down at Korra with white, piercing eyes. It was that thing she saw in Republic City, that dark, ominous figure that had sent Korra into a panic. Korra's gaze was fixed, her mouth agape in shock. She examined the figure up and down. It looked familiar. Korra could see clearly now. Those were her clothes. That was her body. That was her hair and those were her eyes, eyes that glowed white with the Avatar spirit. Was it her reflection? She nervously ran her fingers through her now cropped hair to remind her; it wasn't her… it was what she used to be. Korra's fear turned to rage.

"This ends now!" Korra charged up the stairs. The figure turned and ran, so Korra gave chase. Korra ran down streets and through alleys, losing and regaining the dark figure's image. There! She was determined to catch up; she had to know what it all meant. She ran and ran until she thought her lunges would burst. Korra suddenly became aware that she was running through water, over vines and branches; the air was thick and moist. She jumped and dodged, still giving chase, when a vine caught her foot and tripped her up. Korra fell hard onto her knees, splashing water around her. She was soaked, and defeated. She slowly came to feet, thinking she had lost this race, but when she looked up, there it was. It was Korra's own image, staring back at her. But, how? She stared dumbfounded, watching. Was it a spirit disguised as Korra? Was it just a figment of Korra's imagination?

Korra watch as the dark figure came to life, swinging its arms, building the tension in the air, creating fire. The figure swung its arms forward, shooting a massive ball of fire at Korra. Korra flinched, throwing up her arms to protect herself, but it hit her body hard, sending her flying. Korra rolled as she hit the ground, banging and bruising her already tired body. Korra crawled to her hands and knees, watching the figure approach. With her last bit of energy, Korra's hand cut through water, creating a jet stream that shot with great force toward the figure of Korra's own image. But, the figure spun around, dodged the water, and shot more fire at Korra in one swift motion. The fire hit Korra like an explosion, hurling her backwards. Her body, flying limp through the air, hit a tree, knocking the air from her body. Korra landed on her feet, gasping and struggled to keep her balance. It was all she could do as she watched the figure staring back at her. Korra felt her knees buckle as everything turned white. She felt her body hit the ground as everything faded from white to black...


End file.
